Back In Time
by Inkognito97
Summary: That Kakashi was not amused, was an understatement. Not only had he been killed during his fight with Pain, granted it had actually been his fault, but he had been brought back to life. Under normal circumstances, Kakashi would be more than happy, but being reanimated as his eight years old chunin self was not funny.. Not when he found himself face to face with his dead father...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto doens't belong to me...

AN: Sorry if I messed up the age and timeline, but it's essential for the story! :)

Hope you enjoy and pleaser leave a comment.

* * *

Prologue

That Kakashi was not amused, was an understatement. Not only had he been killed during his fight with Pain, granted it had actually been his fault, but he had been brought back to life. Under normal circumstances, Kakashi would be more than happy to be able to still protect those precious to him, but being reanimated as his eight years old chunin self was not funny, not at all. Especially not, when he found himself face to face with his father. His dead father.

"Kakashi, are you alright? What happened to your eye?"

Just now did Kakashi realise that he still possessed his sharingan. No, Obito's sharingan. Obito, who was still very much alive and kind and always late; if this wasn't just some kind of dream that is. Kakashi hoped not.

Realising that his father, his very much alive father, was still waiting for an answer, Kakashi quickly thought of an excuse.

"I feel… dizzy and I hurt myself while training."

Sakumo's eyebrow rose: "While training?!"

"Yeah, eh I was training with the ninken and one of them was over enthusiastic…"

It had been a lame excuse, if Sakumo's wary gaze was any indicator, but it seemed as if Sakumo had decided to drop the subject, at least for now. Kakashi only hoped that his father hadn't seen the actual eye, but just the scar over it.

Kakashi eventually took the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you sure that you are alright? You don't collapse every day, you know!"

"I'm fine… what about you?"

Kakashi had to make sure when exactly he was. If this was reality, then Kakashi was determined to change some of the events and outcomes. He would make sure Obito and his father would both survive and be alright and maybe, Kakashi would even be able to save Rin and his sensei…

Sakumo however seemed a little bit taken aback by the question and saw his father's eyes darken.

"I'm alright as well, don't worry."

Before Sakumo turned around, Kakashi quickly grabbed his hand.

"You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right dad?"

Sakumo hesitated before turning around, a painfully obvious fake smile on his lips and ruffling his son's unruly and gravity defining silver hair.

Kakashi sighed as soon as his father left. So, Sakumo's health was bad, very bad. Realisation dawned on Kakashi and he quickly checked the date. Only a few days left until his father would… no, Kakashi would make sure that he would be on time.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What do you think you are doing?"

Sakumo abruptly stopped in his movement, too shocked at his son's sudden appearance.

"Kakashi…? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a mission?"

"Stop diverting the topic! What were you thinking?", Kakashi almost shouted at the end, while making his way towards his father and taking the katana out of the latter's numb hands.

"Kakashi… I did not-"

"That's right, you didn't think!", interrupted Kakashi, "Damn it, father!"

Heedlessly he threw the katana into a corner and kneeled before his father, who had lowered his head in shame.

Kakashi sighed: "What am I to do with you, huh dad? How can I make you understand that you are not alone?"

Sakumo closed his hands into fists and his whole body tensed.

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me."

"I'm scum in their eyes! Nothing more than the dirt below their soles. It's my fault that war I raging. I can't take it anymore, Kakashi. I just can't! The hate in their eyes, their insults and the venom in all their words. But that is not even the worst part. The worst part is the hate they direct at you, because of something I did. They blame you for my wrongdoings."

Sakumo broke down and the tears that had started to fall during his rambling, were increasing and accompanied by heartbroken sobs. Kakashi, who had been listening quietly during his father's outburst, had to swallow a thick lump in his throat, before he quoted what Obito once said to him:

"Those who don't follow the rules are regarded as scum.", Sakumo tensed even more, "But those who would abandon their comrades are even worse than scum."

Sakumo's head snapped up abruptly and two shocked eyes met a calm black one.

"I think you are a true hero. A hero, because you valued the life of a comrade over your mission; a hero, because you did what you think was right. I don't blame you for trying to escape those ungrateful people, nor do I think you are coward. No, I am proud of you, for your actions and for enduring and I'm proud to be called your son!"

"Kakashi…?", Sakumo asked, as if he wasn't sure I'd this was a dream of reality.

"I'm here. This isn't your imagination."

In the distant, Kakashi heard raindrops hitting the windows and thunder striking, but his focus was solemnly on his father, who had stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Kakashi. He immediately returned the embrace and Sakumo rested his head on his son's shoulder, letting his tears flow freely.

Kakashi eventually lost track of time and at some point, Sakumo stopped crying altogether, but kept a firm grip on his son.

Kakashi didn't remember falling asleep, but he eventually found himself on his father's futon and Sakumo's arms still wrapped around him. For a moment he gazed into Sakumo's peaceful face, before carefully taking off his mask and snuggling back into his father's chest and falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minato quickened his steps. The whole week he had been concerned about his young student, who acted not like himself. Kakashi had often arrived a few minutes late, seemed utterly bored and had a distant gaze when he was watching his teammates or sensei. Kakashi also got worse in lying. Not that the silver-haired boy had lied a lot in the past, but still, the story about his ninken and the hurt eye was so bad, not even Obito had believed it. Obito… Kakashi was acting different and strange especially around Obito. He had stopped insulting him, which was good, but very unlike Kakashi. And it always seemed that Kakashi kept some kind of distance or a barrier between them, at the same time Kakashi always had an eye on the young Uchiha. Very controversy and very worrying in Minato's opinion. Minato had stamped it up as a rebellious phase, some kind of early puberty, hell, he hoped it was just that, but with Kakashi you could never be too sure.

So, when Kakashi didn't show up on time for today's mission, Minato didn't say anything. Only when Obito arrived and they finally decided to do the mission without their silver-haired comrade, Minato started go worry. It only got worse, when Kakashi didn't show up for the rest of the day and Minato decided to pay his student a visit.

"Don't worry sensei. I guess Kakashi grew bored of our D-Rank missions and decided to train alone instead.", Rin tried to assure herself and her sensei.

"Or he just figured out what an awesome ninja I am and is now hiding!", Obito shouted.

Rin rolled her eyes, but decided to stay silent. Minato shook his head in amusement at his student's antics, before bidding them goodbye and taking his leave.

Here he was now, standing in front of the Hatake mansion and knocking at the door. There was no answer, but since he didn't want to have run through the rain for nothing, Minato looked around franticly and checked for any open window or door.

He eventually found the door that was leading g to the backyard unlocked and silently stepped in.

The house was quiet and dark. The only sounds were the rain hitting the windows and windows. The only light came from the lightning bolts that illuminated the cloudy sky every now and then.

Minato got finally rid of his wet and soaked vest and sandals, before he started searching for his student's room.

Under normal circumstances Minato would never have entered another's house without allowance, but this was about his student and Minato also knew about Sakumo's current condition. Minato knew that Kakashi wasn't really pleased with what his father had done. One of the reasons why he followed the rules so strictly. Or used to at least.

And on top of it all was the fact that Sakumo had become ill, shutting himself away and not letting anybody near him. At least that's what Jiraiya-sensei, who used to be an old friend of Konoha's white fang, had said.

Minato shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was not the time to lose focus. He was just about to go upstairs when he noticed a dim light coming from a room at the end of the hallway. He made his way towards the door and once he reached it, Minato carefully opened it enough to gaze into the room.

His gaze landed on to figures on the ground. The tinier one was snuggled up to the larger one, who had his arms around the smaller frame. Minato's gaze softened immediately once he recognised the figures as Kakashi and his young ward's father

He was just about to retreat and leave, as a small and sleepy voice called: "Sensei?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He took a step back into the room, his gaze meeting with Kakashi's sleepy one eyed one.

"What are you doing here?", the young Hatake asked while ribbing his eye and struggling to get out of his father's grip.

Minato couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping which promptly earned him a death glare from his student. But before either of then could say anything else, they were interrupted by the voice of the third person in the room.

"Kashi?" Minato made a mental note to remember that one.

"Don't worry dad. It just seems we have an intruder, who is currently ruining the floor."

Confused Minato looked down at himself and indeed, a puddle was starting to form at his feet. He grinned sheepishly at his student and rubbed nervously the back of his head.

"I see… that's nice.", was the mumbled reply from the older Hatake.

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow. They silently stood, or in Kakashi's case sat, there as Sakumo abruptly sat up, eyes wide and suddenly wide awake.

"Wait, what? An intruder?"

Sakumo was about to get up, but stopped when his son started laughing. Just now did Minato realise that the young prodigy had taken off his mask and that there was a great resemblance to Sakumo, who looked confused at his son. Minato couldn't help himself but to chuckle at the unusual and hilarious sight before him.

Just then went Sakumo's attention towards the blond, who raised a hand in greeting.

"Namikaze-san? What brings you here at such a hour?"

"Well, Hatake-san, I was worried about my student… I haven't seen him all day and I just wanted to make sure he was alright. I'm sorry for intruding though!"

"And for ruining the carpet!"

"Kakashi!", scolded the older Hatake but not without a tint amusement in his voice.

"No, Kashi-kun is right."

This earned him another death glare from his student and a little chuckle from the older man.

"Maybe I should come by tomorrow again, only if that's alright with you of course!"

"What do you think Kakashi? You think you are able to deal with your old man and your sensei before breakfast and training?"

"I'll guess fleeing into the forest is out of question? … Maa, I'll survive it somehow."

"Little brat!"

"Yeah, but your brat, old man!"

Sakumo huffed before ruffling his son's silver hair.

"I'll bring you to the door, Namikaze-san.", Sakumo said while getting up. "Thank you.", said Minato and bowed his head.

He winked at his student, who just raised his head in a lazy gesture, before following the older man.

Back at home, Minato reflected on what he had witnessed. The Sakumo he had just encountered was nothing like Jiraiya-sensei's description. He had to talk to his sensei, Minato decided. He summoned a toad, gave it a quickly written message for his old sensei and after that he could finally get out of his soaked clothes and get into bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next time Sakumo awoke, he found himself unable to move. He cracked an eye open and was greeted by the sight of his son's silver and spiky hair. Kakashi was literally draped over Sakumo's chest, his face buried in his father's neck. Sakumo smiled, draped an arm over his son's sleeping frame and started stroking through the silver strands.

Sakumo let his gaze wander to the now dry puddle of mud on his carped. The older Hatake sighed mentally, for it was him who could clean this mess up. Then his gaze flickered to the katana that still lay abandoned in the corner Kakashi had thrown in into.

His heart started to ache. Hadn't Kakashi appeared when he did, this katana would be stained with Sakumo's blood now and he would lie dead on the floor, probably in a puddle of dried blood. And Kakashi would have found him and be completely alone…

Tears stung in his eyes. How could he have been so foolish? Kakashi still needed him and those damn villagers; they could all go to hell for all Sakumo cared. The only thing that mattered was lying on his chest, still very much asleep.

"Dad?", or not so much asleep.

He found himself staring into a single black orb, the other eye was closed. Sakumo made a mental note to ask Kakashi about this later again. But now he managed a teary smile and hugged Kakashi a little tighter to his chest.

"I'm just happy and thankful for having such a great son! Kakashi, my boy!"

He closed his eyes snuggled back into the pillows. Sakumo was finally contend with his life again. His most precious person was right here beside him and wriggled around. Sakumo was just about to reopen his eyes and ask what Kakashi was doing, when he felt something warm and soft touching his cheek.

"I love you dad!", was mumbled into his ear, before the speaker hid his face in his father's neck again.

"And I love you, my little pup."

Sakumo was entangling himself from the already half-asleep boy.

"Stay here and sleep a little longer. I'm going to shower and prepare breakfast… do you think your teacher wants something to eat as well?"

"We are talking about Minato-sensei, the man is always hungry!", came the lazy and mumbled reply.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He had just sat food into the kitchen when something tapped at the window. After closer inspection, Sakumo figured out that it was his good old friend Jiraiya, who apparently was still to lazy to use the door like every other normal person.

"Well, Jiraiya, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?", asked Sakumo.

"Do I need a reason to visit a old friend of mine?", grinned the older man.

"You always have a reason for everything… Do you want breakfast?"

"I won't decline such a fine offer!"

Jiraiya was about to sit down at the table, when Sakumo spoke up again: "You know when you already invite yourself in, you could at least make yourself useful by waking up Kakashi, he is sleeping in my room."

The toad sage grumbled in annoyance, before he yielded up to his fate.

When Jiraiya re-entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the smell of roasted bacon and eggs, as well as the sight of his former blond student.

"Jiraiya-sensei! It's great to see you again!", greeted him the blond.

"Minato, it's been a long time." He ruffled his student's hair, which earned him a chuckle and grin from said student.

"You've got quite a brat there, Sakumo!"

The man, who had seemingly been deep in thoughts, was torn out of his stupor and looked at the toad sage.

"Why is that?"

"Your damn brat refused to get up and when I took more drastic matters, he threw a pillow at me.", pouted Jiraiya.

With a shocked gasp and a worried expression, the Hatake turned around.

"Damn! Are you hurt Jiraiya-san? Shall I take you to the hospital?"

"Wipe that grin off your face and I might believe your concern and you", he turned to Minato, who was trying his hardest to muffle his laughter, "you should shame yourself for laughing at a poor old man!"

"You are… aren't old and certainly… certainly not poor, sensei!", Minato managed to wheeze out between his laughter.

Before Jiraiya could say something in return, another voice sounded behind them: "Maa, you're all so loud and noisy!"

"Good morning to you too, Kashi-kun!", greeted Minato good naturedly.

"Morning dad."

Kakashi ignored his teacher and walked up to his father instead, who smiled at his son and ruffled the silver strands.

Both Minato and Jiraiya observed the spectacle before them with mixed feelings.

Breakfast went by fast and uneventful. After the tableware had been put away, Minato took the word: "Ehm, Kakashi?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"I just remembered that I forgot to tell Obito and Rin that you have a free day today. Could you go and tell them, please?", he tried his best puppy-eyes.

Kakashi just grinned, which worried Minato greatly.

"Of course I could tell them so that you are saved from their wrath, but what will I get out it?"

Minato silently cursed his student, who definitely knew that he and Jiraiya were up to something.

"What do you say about a training session with only you and me?"

"Maa, how about a week free from training and D-Rank missions?"

"What?!", Minato was dumbfounded.

Kakashi looked over at his father, who was in deep conversation with Jiraiya, before he leaned closer to the blond.

"I know what you're up to. You and Jiraiya-sensei want to find out about my father's current condition. Let me tell you, it's much worse than what ero-sennin told you and I want the week free to look after him."

"Is this also the reason why you didn't show up yesterday?", Minato asked, gazing into the eye of his student, who suddenly looked years older than the boy actually was.

"Yeah… Do I have to accept Rin's invitation to buy you enough time?"

"That would be great.", Minato said seriously.

Minato was stunned, shocked and proud at the same time. He was proud, because Kakashi cared more for the people precious to him than for training. He was stunned, because his student seemed suddenly so different and grown-up, yet immature at the same time. And he was shocked, because of what Kakashi had just told him.

"I'm going now!", Kakashi called from the hallway he had vanished into just a few moments ago, "I'm meeting a friend, so don't expect me back too soon."

"Aren't you forgetting something young man?", Sakumo stopped Kakashi from leaving.

The latter came back, mask down and pouting. He quickly gave his father a peek on the cheek, obviously embarrassed, and quickly left.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kakashi was slowly walking down the streets. He had decided to visit Rin first, since Obito was surely still asleep.

Rin's father hadn't been too pleased when Kakashi had knocked on the door and asked after Rin. But before Rin's father could say or do anything, Rin had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Kakashi? What are doing here?", she asked, obviously pleased. Her father's scowl darkened.

"Oh, well, I'm here to tell you that we have a day free of training and missions."

"Oh alright, thank you. Ehm, would you like to come in?"

Kakashi was pretty sure Rin's father would kill him, but that didn't stop him for saying: "I have to go and tell Obito first, but after that we could go and grab something to eat if you want…?"

A silent moment went by, in which Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question, before he found himself with an arm full of Rin.

"Of course I want! Let me go get finished and then we can head to Obito's."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Rin's face immediately dropped: "Why not?"

Because if you come with me now, Obito will definitely join us as well…"

"Oh, I see…", she looked questioningly at Kakashi.

"I'll pick you up after I told Obito. If that's alright with you, Nohara-san.", the last part was directed at Rin's father, who was a little taken aback by the question. But he seemed to be quite pleased as well, for he said: "Make sure that my daughter returns safe and not too late."

Kakashi politely bowed and eventually left.

Kakashi had always hated the Uchiha compound, that hadn't changed now that he had this second chance. That didn't stop him however from heading towards the house of Obito's grandmother. It was her who opened the door when Kakashi knocked.

"Well, what can I do for you?", she asked politely.

"Could you please tell me if Obito is home?"

"Oh yes, in fact he is still upstairs in his room. So you are a friend of him?"

Kakashi nodded, causing the old lady to smile and step back, motioning for him to come inside.

"Go ahead and go upstairs. I am sure Obito won't mind."

Kakashi wasn't so sure about that, but he made his way up the stairs nonetheless. At the door that obviously led to Obito's room, he hesitated before knocking. There came no answer. He knocked again, louder and harder this time. He eventually heard a thud that sounded as if something heavy had hit the ground.

A grumbling came from behind the door, before the door was violently opened and a sleepy Obito appeared. The young Uchiha tiredly rubbed his eyes and only when he realised who was standing before him, he seemed to properly wake up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he immediately shouted.

Kakashi winced at the loud shout, but other than that he remained silent.

"I am here to inform you that there won't be any training today."

It took a moment for Obito to realise what Kakashi had just said, before his face immediately turned into a big grin.

"Great, that means I can ask Rin out."

"Actually…", Obito's grin immediately dropped and he looked serious now.

"Something the matter?"

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?"

Obito reluctantly nodded: "Let me get dressed first!"

With that he closed the door again and Kakashi could hear him shuffle inside his room. The silver-haired boy decided to stay downstairs, where he was promptly seated at the table and handed some cookies, he simply couldn't deny, because they came from a nice old lady.

It didn't take that long for Obito to show up and as soon as he did, Kakashi stood up, thanked Obito's grandmother for her kindness and both boys left.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?", Obito started when they walked through the streets of the Uchiha compound.

"It's about Rin, but before I continue, you have to promise me to stay quiet until I am finished talking. After that you can shout at me or whatever you seem is fitting."

Obito seemed confused at this but nodded nevertheless.

Kakashi took a deep breath before he started talking. "Here it goes. Rin asked me out and I agreed to have lunch together. Don't worry, I am not suddenly interested in her.", he added when he saw Obito's sour expression, "However, the thing is that I am going to tell her exactly that and I want to make her clear that she won't have a change with me, because I am a heartless bastard and because she deserves someone better than me. I am talking about you, Obito."

"I don't understand.", Obito confessed.

Kakashi sighed and they stopped near the shore of the lake. The looked down at their reflection and Obito noticed some hidden emotions in the depth of Kakashi's eye.

"Look at me and look at you. We couldn't be more different, but here we are, aiming for a similar goal, even though your reasons are far nobler than mine. And then there is your personality, which is way kinder, way more emotional and way more good natured than I will ever be… if you try hard enough, I have no doubt that you can become a greater ninja and a better person than I."

Obito looked very alarmed and worried now. "Kakashi, are you not feeling alright?"

"I am fine.", he almost snapped, "I have just began to understand."

"Understand what?", Obito asked and Kakashi gave him a closed eyed smile.

"Things do not always go as planned and I am just trying to make the best of it… and know that I admire you for having such a good heart."

"You are not making any sense and I am kind of scared of you now…!"

"Just be there for Rin when I tell her what I just told you and everything will be fine then!"

With that Kakashi gave Obito a lazy wave goodbye and the next moment he was gone and only left a little pile of leaves and a very confused Obito behind.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

True to his word, Kakashi had picked Rin up and together they wandered through Konoha, searching for a place to take a bite. When they had finally settled in a little and inconspicuous place, where they served dumplings and other little snacks, Kakashi took a deep breath and prayed to whoever would listen.

Rin on the other hand seemed quite content with herself, especially with the glares of all the passing girls.

"So Kakashi, why are you wearing your hitai-ate over your eye?" Rin started, clearly trying to make small talk.

Kakashi could barely stop himself from grimacing: "I already told you."

"Yes, but you have to admit that it was a very poor excuse. You can tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone."

"I told you the truth."

"Whatever you say…"

Kakashi had expected the attack, what he didn't expect was for Rin to climb over the table and more or less into his lap. Kakashi was too stunned to react and once more very glad for the mask that covered his embarrassed blush. Honestly, he had read Jiraiya's book in public without blushing, why did he blush now?

Rin had taken off Kakashi's hitai-ate and looked at him now with a mixture of shock and disbelief. Kakashi had been wise enough to close his eye, the scar was still visible however.

"But that's…" Rin began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I told you it was an accident, now can I please have my hitai-ate back?"

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Rin-"

"I mean, it doesn't look that bad, but surely there is a reason for you to cover it up… are you blind?" Rin was completely shocked now.

"Rin, its fine and no, I am not blind."

"Then why aren't you opening your eyes?" Rin questioned.

"It hurts, alright? The light, the brightness… just everything, ok? Are you happy now?"

Rin was left speechless and regarded Kakashi with an unreadable look. She seemed to suddenly notice the position they were in and went bright red before quickly scrambling off of Kakashi's lap. She hesitantly gave him his hitai-ate back.

Kakashi felt a little bad for lying, even though it hadn't been a complete lie. His eye really started to hurt when he used it too much.

"You really should see a doctor though… I could take a look for you." Rin tried hesitantly.

"As I already said, I am fine. I have enough medical knowledge to deal with this." That at least was true, before he was allowed to take a team, Kakashi had to visit some basic lessons about medical treatments.

Rin had sat back onto her own chair and handed him his hitai-ate back without another comment. Their dumplings arrived then.

They ate in more or less comfortable silence and after they had finished, they continued to walk through the busy streets until they found a more secluded and private spot, where they sat down.

"Rin, I have to tell you something." Kakashi eventually started. Once he got Rin's full attention, he continued: "Rin, you and I, we can never be together."

Rin's expression went from neutral to confused and then to shocked. "If this is because of the hitai-ate, then-"

"No," interrupted her Kakashi, "this is not about the hitai-ate. Rin, I want you to listen closely. We cannot be together, because you do not love me."  
"But-"

Kakashi interrupted her once more: "You do not love me. You think you do, but it's not more than a crush. Think about it, you only want to be with me, because all the other girls want, don't you?"

Rin looked almost guilty at that statement and hesitated for a moment, before she finally said: "I don't know… there is something… but Obito and you and the others girls."

"Don't think about anybody but you!" Kakashi stopped her rambling, "Just concentrate on what you truly feel. You don't have to tell me or Obito or whoever you want to tell this right now. You have all the time in the world Rin."

Rin nodded and Kakashi eventually stood up, offering the girl his hand, which she hesitantly took.

"No matter how you decide, I won't think less of you and I am sure Obito won't either. If somebody else does, than they have no right to call themselves your friend."

"You are involving Obito a lot in this conversation." Rin stated maybe a little bit frustrated.

"Yes, because Obito truly loves you like I never could."

"But I do not want anything from him, he is so… he is"  
"Different?" Kakashi offered,

"Yes."  
"He is different." Kakashi agreed, "But he possesses the purest heart I've ever seen and he is also the kindest person I ever met. You should fell honoured to have somebody like him, who loves you."

Rin just looked sceptically at him and Kakashi sighed.

"Obito is everything I will never be." He said seriously. "He is kind, understanding and good natured. I am just an arrogant, heartless and antisocial bastard."

"Kakashi, that's not true. This conversation we are having proves it."

"I have my moments, but that's beside the point. The point is that you or any of these other crazy girls will never have a chance, because I am simply not interested in stalkers and those who try to improve their status by dating me! And that's it."

Kakashi ended their conversation and felt almost guilty when he left Rin alone. He would have, if he Obito hadn't given him a smile and a wink from his hiding place.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kakashi slowly made his way back to the Hatake compound. He vaguely registered a few people watching him and once he passed them, they would mumble to each other. If Kakashi had cared, he could have easily eavesdropped, but he saw no reason to. The people always talked, besides he knew what they were talking about.

When he entered the house, Kakashi could hear voices from the living room. He made sure to shield his chakra signature before quietly going upstairs. The young Hatake rummaged through on of the old boxes of his father, until he found the book he was looking for. Since Jiraiya's books were out of question, he would have to find something else and his father once told him that this book, it was about a skilled warrior who was banned from his homeland by a corrupt leader, used to be his favourite.

"Might as well try it…" Kakashi mumbled to himself and quietly made his way out again so that the adults wouldn't notice him.

Outside again, the silver haired boy hastily retreated into the forest and climbed on a big old tree, who would shield him from the eyes of curious people. He then summoned his loyal nindog Pakkun, who was just a little puppy, and positioned his companion on his lap and petted the young dog's head while he started reading the borrowed book. Kakashi would make sure to get his little group of ninken completely back together, especially since most of them would not have survived otherwise. Besides, more than once have they proven their usefulness and Kakashi could always rely on them. He would make sure to at least not change this part of the future.

Pakkun loudly yawned and buried his head deeper in Kakashi's lap and the young boy was brought out his musing by it. He huffed in amusement and focused back on the story.

When he returned back to reality again, the book had really been great, it was already getting dark. Pakkun was still asleep in his lap and the young Hatake carefully picked the puppy up, the book in his other hand and jumped from the tree. Sakumo would surely start to worry if he didn't return soon and Kakashi had no intention to confuse or possible even hurt the distraught man even more.

As Kakashi expected, were Jiraiya and Minato still there when he entered the house, with Pakkun still in his arms. He was greeted by a warm and genuine smile from Minato and a ruffling of his hair from Sakumo. Jiraiya nodded and waved at him, but otherwise didn't say anything else. Kakashi looked closely at Sakumo and found that the man was too pale for his liking and he knew that this was due to the 'talking' he had with the other two males. The silver haired boy gave his father a questioning look, but Sakumo shook his head and gave him a little smile; a promise that they would talk later when their guest had left.

Minato and Jiraiya did not leave until after dinner and the exchange of a few humorous childhood stories. Kakashi had talked about with his father about the book he 'found' while Minato and Jiraiya were bantering about a disagreement in one of their stories. Sakumo had smiled at his son's enthusiasms and promptly gifted the book to Kakashi, who still had the little pup on his lap. When Sakumo had asked about him, Kakashi had merely shrugged and said he wanted to have such a good bond with his dog, like Sakumo had with his. The older Hatake had ruffled Kakashi's hair at that and the younger male mentally asked himself why people always were so fixed on touching his hair. He knew that his hair had a rather unusual colour and that his silver spikes defied gravity, but it got annoying as hell. Yet he would allow his father that little contact, for he knew that it made Sakumo happy.

Kakashi then looked at his sensei from the corner of his eye and decided to electrocute the blonde man, should he dare to touch his hair again. It would be his punishment for calling him 'Kashi-kun'!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The talk he had with his father had been anything but pleasant. Sakumo had described everything that had occurred during his chat with Minato and Jiraiya. Both men had been – for the lack of a better word – very harsh and straight forward. At Kakashi's angered gaze, Sakumo had quickly assured him that he had needed that. Sakumo had also apologised for everything his son had to go through. Alone, because Sakumo had been blinded by self-doubt, grieve and self-pity.

Jiraiya had made more than clear, that Sakumo needed help and if he couldn't confine in a healer, then he should at least trust his friend and family and Sakumo had eventually agreed. That's why he was currently sitting with Kakashi on the meadow behind their house, the dogs running around them. The summoning had been awkward too, because Sakumo had not even talked with his summons since the incident, but his dogs quickly forgave him and were now more than content to enjoy themselves with Sakumo around. Pakkun on the other hand laid sleeping on Kakashi's lap, oblivious to everything around him.

"I am not sure if Pakkun is cut out to be a nindog…" Sakumo began hesitantly, which earned him an almost annoyed look from his son.

"Pakkun will be one of the best ninken this village has ever seen, besides, he just need a pack to take care of!"

Sakumo looked doubtful at that, "I don't think he is one to lead a pack, Kakashi."

"He is and he will, you can believe me!"

Sakumo had shrugged at that, he believed his son's intuition and if Kakashi said Pakkun would become a great ninken, then Pakkun would be.

"Where do you intend to get the dogs for your pack?" Sakumo asked instead.

Kakashi took a moment to answer. Actually he and his father had come out to talk about Sakumo's feelings and thought, but he knew that his father needed the smalltalk to calm his nerves. "I could always ask the Inuzuka clan."

Sakumo grimaced at that. The Inuzuka clan and the Hatake family weren't the best of friends. The only thing that united them was their affinity with dogs, but the Inuzukas' training methods were very different from the Hatakes'. Long story short, both families did not like each other and Kakashi was aware of that. Nevertheless he knew of at least one puppy that had once caught his eyes, but the dog was killed, because he had been the weakest of the litter. Maybe he could save this dog as well… one dog more couldn't hurt. Besides, it could strengthen the bond between the two families, or it could widen the gap between them.

"I don't know if that is a wise idea!"

"They always get rid of the weakest puppies of the litter, maybe I will be able to obtain one… it could help our relationship."

"Or worsen it…" Sakumo sighed, "Still, I wonder about your obsession with, let's say, unusual dogs."

Kakashi shrugged, "They are not unusual! They are just like every other dog. Don't you think they deserve a chance as well?"

"Of course they do, but-"

"Besides," Kakashi ignored his father's protest, "unusual dogs, as you phrased it, tend to be more loyal to their owner. Take Pakkun for an example."

"I don't see what Pakkun has to do with it."

"Pakkun is unusual too in your eyes, isn't he?" he didn't wait for an answer, "But look at him. No matter what your dogs say to him, he remains at my side!"

"That's just because he is too lazy go get up!" Sakumo laughed.

Kakashi scolded and patted his dogs head, who suddenly stood up with a determined look in his face and started barking at Sakumo. Sakumo looked startled, especially when Pakkun startled to circle the older man and Kakashi had to stifle his laughter. His father eventually joined in, "Alright, alright! I was wrong! You are a very intelligent and active dog, who just chooses to observe instead of jumping into action, I get it!"

Pakkun barked one last time at the older Hatake, before huffing and crawling back in the younger male's lap to resume his slumber.

"I told you!"

Sakumo just shook his head in amusement.

Sakumo had eventually started talking about Kakashi's mother. How he had met her, how the yhave fallen in love and some other stories about her. Kakashi had listened carefully and even Sakumo's ninken had laid silently around them. Sakumo was reliving his time with his wife and it seemed to ease his mind. Kakashi was sure that this would not be the last time he and his father would just sit with the ninken around them and exchanging stories, for Sakumo had to catch up to all the events in the village. It would be a long way, but with the help of Jiraiya and Minato, Sakumo would come back on his feet. Kakashi had no doubt about it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kakashi? Are you up yet?" called Sakumo Hatake from somewhere in the house, Kakashi figured it was the kitchen.

The younger Hatake groaned, he was not really thrilled to get back to training after his free time. For one, he had to meet up with Rin after he had dumped her. It had been for the best, at least that is what Kakashi tried to tell himself. Then there was the issue with his improved skills. No matter how good an actor he is, Minato would immediately be able to see through it and he would be even more suspicious then he already is. So the silver haired male had decided to simply be himself, damn the consequences… that and he will definitely electrocute the blond man if he came too close to his hair.

"Kakashi?" somebody knocked at the door and a moment later it was pushed aside and Kakashi was greeted by the sight of his father, who grinned at the sleepy expression of his son. "Stayed up late, eh?"

Kakashi hesitated, he couldn't lie to his father, "No… I just couldn't sleep…"

Immediately Sakumo's grin vanished and was replaced by worry. The older Hatake took a few steps into the room and set next to his son onto the bed, "Do you want to talk about it."

The younger male was actually considering it. Sakumo had been surprisingly open with him and wouldn't it be right to tell at least his father about his nightmares from his first live? All the pain and the suffering he had to endure… Now that Kakashi thought about it, he probably needed a mind healer just as bad as his father did. But then again, he hated it when people meddled with him. At some point the only people who continued to worry and look out for him, where Tenzou, Naruto, Sakura and Gai.

"I am not sure," he eventually told his father.

Sakumo nodded, "Take your time, but whatever it is, you are not alone, Kakashi. I didn't realise that until it was already too late. Don't make the same mistakes as I did."

"I won't father, I promise." Sakumo smiled heartily at that and stood up, leaving Kakashi to get ready for his training. "Dad?" Kakashi called out before the man had completely vanished.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Do you know somebody called Might Duy?"

"You mean the 'Eternal Genin'?" Sakumo inquired.

"Don't call him that!" Kakashi snapped, causing the other Hatake's eyebrows to shot up. Kakashi winced, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap… But you shouldn't call him that, especially not now…" he trailed off.

Sakumo re-entered the room, "I heard he killed four of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to save his son and his son's team."  
Kakashi nodded, "He used a technique called 'The Eight Gates' a strong and powerful Taijutsu technique with a great risk for the user."

"Yes, and because he used this particular technique, he died," Sakumo hesitated, "I would do the same for you and your squad, you know."

"I know father, even though I doubt you need to with Minato sensei around."

Sakumo chuckled, "The man definitely has talent… I don't quite understand why you brought up Might Duy."

Kakashi looked away from the piercing eyes of his father. He was going to ask something that was so unlike him and the young Hatake was not stupid enough to believe his father had forgotten about the eye problem, especially since he could see it right now.

"He had a son, Might Guy. He is about my age and has nobody to care for him. He is also my, and I can't believe I am actually saying this, he is my eternal rival and it wouldn't be right to leave him completely on his own." Kakashi only barely noted how his voice had held an edge of begging to it.

Sakumo looked at him for a few minutes and Kakashi almost believed the man was in trance or under some kind of weird Jutsu, but eventually the older Hatake opened his mouth, "Are you suggesting that we take him in, that he should live with us?"

Kakashi shrugged and grimaced, "I know he isn't the brightest light in the world and he is pretty weird most of the time, but he has a great spirit and a good heart… he is a good friend of mine… and nobody deserves such a fate." He looked down at the hands he had folded into his lap, not looking into the older man's face for he knew that he would see shame and regret there.

"Alright," Kakashi looked up, "If he wants, he can stay with us. As long as he behaves and only if he truly wished to."

Kakashi nodded eagerly and gave his father a bright smile, "Thanks Dad, I will ask him after training."

Sakumo nodded, "Everything for my little pup." With that the man turned around again and left Kakashi's room, who quickly dressed and followed the other male. He swiftly grabbed something to eat, which Sakumo had prepared, said good bye to his father and went to the training field his squad was assigned to.

When he approached it, Kakashi could make out the forms of two familiar people and somehow it made him feel nostalgic, apparently some things never changed and Kakashi decided that he was glad for it.

* * *

Yes guys, I am not dead and neither is Sakumo... sorry, bad joke...

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I would really appreciate it, if you left a comment behind! ^^

The next chapter will definitely be more eventful, I promise that!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ah Kakashi, there you are." Minato greeted his student eagerly.

"Kakashi," Rin's tone was not as icy as he might have expected it.

"Hey Rin," he replied lamely, not quite sure what to say.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Obito to arrive and the uncomfortable silence that hung between Rin and Kakashi was broken. The Uchiha was simply loud enough for the both of them. To Kakashi's – and obviously also Minato-sensei and Rin's – surprise, Obito actually greeted the silver haired boy with a bright smile and an outstretched hand, which Kakashi eventually took.

"Good that you are back, Kakashi. Otherwise I wouldn't have a chance to finally beat you," he laughed and Kakashi's heart suddenly felt lighter. This was the real Obito, the confident and brave and sometimes even clumsy Obito Uchiha.

"You can try," Kakashi replied good naturedly.

"Still so confident in your skills, eh Kakashi? How about a bet?"

The other members of team Minato raised an eyebrow. "And what would that entail?" the silver haired boy asked hesitantly. He had long since learned to be careful once bets were concerned.

"If I win, no WHEN I win, I want to see what is under that hitai-ate of yours."

So that was what this was all about. The more reason for Kakashi not to loose… the question was which Jutsus had he known when he was still so young and to which extant. He couldn't use chidori, unless he lied about finishing it while being absent, but then again he would have to explain himself since he had been the whole time with his father and Minato knew that. It was not that he particularly cared, but he just had no desire or the mind to explain all that happened.

"And what when I win?" he eventually asked, still holding onto Obito's hand which began to became quite sweaty.

The dark haired boy's grin widened even more, "I'll stop pestering you for, let's say… a month."

"Make three out of it and you got yourself a deal, Uchiha."

"Two," Obito protested and with a dramatic and totally faked sigh, Kakashi agreed. The once more shook hands – Kakashi was secretly glad he did not have to hold the sweaty hand any longer – and Obito turned towards the blond man, who had watched the exchange in great amusement and with a watchful eye.

"Will you be our referee, sensei? You have to make sure that Kakashi does not cheat."

"Talk for yourself," Kakashi grumbled.

The blonde chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the both of you."

"What a drag," Kakashi grumbled and got into position.

"Stop acting so cold, you bastard," Obito joked, which earned him a head shake from both Rin and Kakashi.

"Ready… set… go!" Minato-sensei gave the signal and almost immediately the two boys clashed with drawn kunais.

Fortunately Kakashi did not even need to really try. Obito apparently had one of his worse days and he was even more clumsy than usual. The silver haired boy kept an eye on him however, just in case the blonde was in on this little idea and in reality all of this was just a cheap trick to get a peek under his hitai-ate.

Eventually Minato-sensei called for a halt and he declared Kakashi as the winner. The boy made sure not to stand too close to the blonde, but still close enough so that it did not look suspicious. If he tried anything however, Kakashi would be able to either escape or to electrocute him, whichever came to his mind first.

"That's not fair. That lazy bum sat at home for week and I trained hard and I still cannot beat him!" Obito exclaimed with his arms folded over his chest.

Kakashi huffed, "You have to keep on trying then… but not in the next two month." He would be busy with Guy anyway. Speaking of which…

"Sensei, do you mind if I train with Guy?"

His three companions were baffled by the question, "Why would you want to train with him? He is even worse than Obito," Rin said.

"Hey!"

"I want to train with him, because he is my comrade and I think everyone deserves a chance."

One look in the direction of Minato-sensei and Kakashi practically saw the pride radiating from him. "You are free to go, Kakashi."

He nodded and with a short sign of hands, he vanished from the training ground, only leaving a pile of leaves and three more or less stunned ninja behind.

The young Hatake appeared on another trainings ground, just in time to see Guy's sensei scolding and yelling at the said boy. Guy was close to tears, Kakashi knew, because he knew that boy practically all his life. It may not appear so and looked as if Guy was not in the slightest bothered by the words – in fact it looked as if he was too stupid to actually register them – but Kakashi knew better. That was, why he stepped in, before things could escalate even more.

"Good morning sensei," he called out and got the attention of four people.  
"Kakashi Hatake, what might I do for you? Is the Hokage sending you?"

"No he is not, but I have a request if you may." The young Hatake tried his most polite tone.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I want to borrow Guy for the day to train with him." Four pairs of wide and shocked eyes settled onto him, but Kakashi did not falter. Not even when one of the pairs started to water.

"Why would you want to train with Guy?" one of Guy's teammates asked.

"Yeah, he is useless and you're a genius," the other added.

"Because I want to. Guy is my comrade and if he wants to be a ninja, than he earns a chance. A true Hidden Leaf ninja would know this." His tone was hard and challenging, as were his eyes which rested upon the older man before him. Said man huffed and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Take him, at least he won't be a burden then." And it took all of Kakashi's self restraint not to attack, strangle and kill that man right here and now.

Instead he turned to the spandex wearing boy and motioned him to follow, "Come now."

Guy nodded eagerly, but hesitated before he started to follow the silver haired boy. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw movement from one of the teammates and faster than any member of the other squad could react, he threw a kunai which embedded itself in the slightly damp soul only inches away from a foot. The owner of the foot turned slightly pale. It wouldn't have been much and he would have been seriously injured, loosing a toe permanently.

Guy had stopped in his movement and was looking at Kakashi with a mixture of awe, shock and maybe even fear. The sensei did not look happy at all, in fact he looked furious.

"Who do you think you are, Hatake brat?"

"Me? I am Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf and student of the fourth Hokage and as such, I will not allow anyone to harm or humiliate my friends and comrades in any way and be it only to trip somebody up." The man was opening his mouth to retort, "Watch what you are saying or I'll make sure your miserable excuse of a life will turn into hell. I won't let you treat my friend like the dirt beneath your feet, get it?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kakashi turned around, "Guy, come on."

"Yes," the said boy replied hesitantly, his eyes shining with gratefulness.

* * *

Sorry guys! I really don't know what went wrong here... O.o

I hope you can read it now... that's embarrassing and I can't apologize enough!

I actually double-checked the document and it was totally fine. I just tried to upload again and once more the chapter was a single mess. I honestly don't know what's wrong...

Thank you for alerting me to this. I don't know if I would have noticed otherwise.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The two companions walked a while in silence, neither of them quite knowing what to say. It was not uncomfortable though.

The raven haired boy was deep in thoughts, while they walked on an abandoned path towards one of the more secluded training areas. It was actually more like a small clearing in the woods, where a few training dummies were placed, but that did not matter now. What mattered was that Guy slowly began to doubt the silent boy next to him. Kakashi had never been REALLY nice to him, granted he had never insulted or belittled him like the others did, but he had never defended him like this either. So, why now, what had changed? Perhaps he had other intentions? No, Guy shook his head mentally, Kakashi was NOT that type of person.

"You didn't have to do that," the boy in the green spandex whispered.

One dark eye looked at him and he was left to wonder, what had happened to the other one. "So I should have let them insult you?"

"No, but…" he sighed. He couldn't put what was bothering him, into words, at least not so that the silver haired male would understand him.

"Maa, what's with the long face?" Kakashi suddenly said. When Guy looked at him, he was gazing ahead. "If I were you, I'd proof those idiots wrong." He nodded.

"How?"

"Train. Become the best Taijutsu Master in the whole hidden leaf village, you just have to train and believe in yourself." Guy's shoulders slumped. He knew that there was a catch. How could he believe in himself, when no one else did? Of course his father had believed in him, even taught him about the eight inner gates, but what good had it done him? His father was dead after all. "I think you can do it." Surprised Guy stopped and looked into the other's eye. There was honesty and no sign of deception there.

"Truly?"

Kakashi nodded and he seemed to hesitate. "I could help you…" he let the sentence trail off.

"Why?" He sounded touched.

"You ARE my eternal rival after all," he gave the raven haired ninja a closed eyed smile, which is why he did not see how his companion threw himself at him. Kakashi was engulfed in a tight hug and had Guy been anyone beside himself, Kakashi wouldn't have allowed the contact.

"Thank you," the boy in the green spandex cried happily. He let go and send Kakashi a thumbs up. "And I promise you with the passion of youth, that I shall become the best ninja in the whole village."

"Maa, then you best start training," the silver haired male hid his hands in his pockets and casually continued onwards. He could have sworn that he heard a quiet, 'Always acting so cool' behind him, but he ignored it for now.

"And how should I start?" Guy jogged up to his side.

Kakashi didn't need to think long, "I challenge you to a race around the village, the WHOLE village."

"And if I lose, I shall do ten laps around the village, just on my hands and if I don't manage these, then I'll-"

"Alright," the time traveler cut in, before things could go out of hands, "just concentrate on the race for know."

"Got it," again with that typical Guy pose.

"Ready," Kakashi began and he got into position. He knew that Guy would not be able to beat him, not this early on, but at least he had awoken the male's spirit.

"Set," the raven haired boy continued, he too had gotten into the start position.

"And go," the two ninja started as one. It became clear from the start that Kakashi was superior, but that didn't stop the older boy from giving his best. It had quite the opposite effect actually.

The rest of the day Kakashi spent with running after or watching over Guy, who came up with more and more ridiculous challenges for himself. Sometimes, the young Hatake would interfere and correct his friend, but most of the time he either silently watched, or gave words of encouragement. It was more or less a merry affair and only after the raven haired male had finally accomplished one of his challenges, had the boys realized how late it truly was. It was already getting dark and clouds were hiding what remained of the sun. Of course both males were not scared, they were ninja after all, but they still decided that they wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Thank you for the day, Kakashi," it was strange to see the usually loud and energetic boy so shy.

"Not for that," Kakashi casually waved it away. It truly was not a big deal for him.

A moment of silence passed between them, while they walked over the mostly empty streets. "I better get going," Guy eventually broke the silence. He was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, clearly a sign if exhaustion as well as a sign of displeasure.

Absentminded gazed Kakashi at the way that would lead to the small hut the spandex wearing boy was living in. It was a little secluded from the rest of the village and not a place for a lonely boy to stay in. This was something that had always bothered the young Hatake. The village was treating its orphans not very well, perhaps he should talk with his sensei about it?

"Kakashi? Is everything alright?" And when had been the last time, when somebody had truly cared enough to ask that question, despite his teacher and father of course?

The silver haired ninja hummed. "You know," he began a little awkwardly, he was not used to things like these, "I've talked with my father… if you want, you can come with me… live with us." He gazed upon the taller male, who looked too shocked to comprehend what had been offered, let alone to answer. So he waited patiently, even though he saw the other one shivering. His clothes were damp with sweat after all.

"Truly?"

Kakashi nodded, "As long as you want." He was engulfed in yet another painful tight embrace. This day turned out to be a day full of hugging and physical contact and Kakashi was not yet sure if he liked it or not. He was only sure that he had done the right thing, he knew just from looking into his companion's face.

"Let's go and get your things, I don't want to spent the whole night out here," the younger male eventually said and together, the two boys hurried to Guy's small wooden hut.

* * *

I know its been a long while since I last posted anything on this story and I want to apologize to you. I was just not able to continue this story... writer's blockade and such.

I hope you like this chapter nevertheless.

My Tumblr: inkognito97 . tumblr . com

(just without the blanks)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Kakashi was glad when the door to his home came into sight. It was not like the bag that he was carrying was heavy, but he was just glad to be home. Sakumo came to greet them as soon as they had entered.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry," the adult greeted his son and ruffled said male's silver spikes. Then his eyes turned towards the boy in green. "And you must be Guy. Welcome in our humble home, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you very much Hatake-sama," Guy bowed deeply.

Sakumo bowed his head in return, "You boys must be hungry. How about you bring Guy's things upstairs, get cleaned and by then I have dinner ready."

Both boys nodded eagerly and hurried upstairs, leaving the older man to shake his head in amusement. It was good to see that his son had a friend, even if that friend was completely crazy. Jiraiya was not normal by social standards either and if Sakumo was honest, then the crazy and weird were often the most reliable and lovable people. The older Hatake shrugged. As long as his son was happy and content, then he was too.

Meanwhile Kakashi had ushered his older companion to wash himself, he was beginning to smell, while he dragged the mattress from their spare guestroom into his own room. He didn't want Guy to sleep all on his own, not when the house was still foreign to him. Guy should feel welcome and comfortable after all, besides, Kakashi knew that the raven haired male and his father had ALWAYS slept in the same room. It would be strange for Guy to NOT have somebody sleeping near him.

When the spandex wearing male came back into the bedroom, in new clothes and cleaned, Kakashi was sitting on his bed, rereading his father's book. One dark eye looked up and he held up his hand in a greeting gesture. It seemed to be enough for Guy, who was rummaging in one of the bags he had brought. After a moment or rummaging, he stood up again and he was holding a small picture of him and his deceased father in his hand. The picture was placed near the head if his makeshift bed.

"Kakashi, Guy, dinner is ready," Sakumo's voice yelled through the house.

"Coming," the younger Hatake yelled back and he set his book aside. Guy was right behind him and it was clear that the energetic boy was exhausted. His movement was a little stiff too and the shorter ninja suspected that he must be experiencing sore muscles already. That was to be expected and it would undoubtedly get worse, until Guy had found his true potential at least. It would still be a long way though.

They seated themselves at the table that was already set. Sakumo was just putting the last dish on the table and then he too seated himself at the end of it. Kakashi was sitting to his right and Guy next to Kakashi. The adult had guessed that the raven haired male would rather sit near his friend instead of an unknown adult man, and of course he had been right. He had a close eye on the interaction between the two boys. His son was clearly the leading figure, but the taller of the two seemed content to follow, at least for now. He was also not surprised to see Kakashi without his mask and the silver haired boy did not seem to hesitate, like he did with others. It spoke of loyalty and trust. Sakumo mentally nodded his head in satisfaction. The two of them would make a good pair, he could feel it.

Later that day, both Kakashi and Guy were lying in their beds, the light on the nightstand was still on. The younger of the two had previously summoned his little ninken, who rested lazily at the end of his bed. He had greeted Guy with a lot of enthusiasm, which was strange for Pakkun, but it had greatly lifted the tired boy's spirit.

A knock on the door interrupted the comfortable silence and roused Guy out of his doze. A moment later the house owner stepped in. One glance into half lidded eyes and into the unmasked face of his son, told him everything he needed to know. He would NOT get Guy out of the house again, not anytime soon at least. Not that that bothered him whatsoever. They had the place, as well as the money. That and a little addition to their small family would not hurt, especially not if Kakashi seemed to be content.

"Good night boys, sleep well."

"Night dad," Kakashi replied.

"Good night Hatake-sama," Guy said sleepily.

Sakumo's eyes softened, "Just Sakumo is fine," he said and only when the half asleep boy hummed in reply, did he leave the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He was contemplating on going to sleep as well, but he decided to wash and clean up the mess from dinner first. He knew that his enthusiasm would be even less the next day.

"Night Guy," Kakashi just said and then he turned off the light, not before putting his book away however. He was also surprisingly tired, even though he had not done any physical work, not really at least. He guessed that it must have been from the emotional turmoil, not that it really mattered. He knew that Guy was tired from his workout and he would need all the energy he could get, when he continued tomorrow. Perhaps he should consider buying some energy pills for his spandex wearing friend.

"Night Kakashi..." he hesitated and the silver haired male waited patiently for his new roommate to speak his thoughts, "and thank you, for everything."

Kakashi gazed over at Guy, who was playing with his blanket instead of looking at him.

He hummed, "I know what it means to be alone… without a father." That made Guy look up in surprise. Kakashi sighed, "My father was depressed Guy, he almost…" he cleared his throat, but the raven haired male understood it nevertheless. He had always been smarter than he let on.

"I'm sorry," Guy mumbled.

"Thank you," Kakashi mumbled right back. It felt good to have somebody again, in whom he could confide. For a moment he just laid there, thinking. Guy was doing the same, his breathing had not yet evened out in the slight snoring sound. Then, as if he had been bitten, Kakashi stood up abruptly. He took Pakkun in his arms and dumped him on Guy's bed, who watched in curiosity. The silver haired time traveler took hold of his mattress and pulled it down, along with his pillow and blanket and sat it next to Guy's on the ground. Only then did he slide under the blankets again.

Guy blinked at him and Pakkun grumbled, before settling on both mattresses, right between both ninja. Kakashi was facing his companion as well. Neither of them spoke a word and they didn't need to. The bond between them was already there and even though it was not as strong as it was between their adult versions yet, it was already indestructible.

And when Sakumo found them like this the next morning, not touching, but lying close together, then he did not mention it.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment behind. :)


End file.
